


Christmas on Doomsday

by ten_and_a_rose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas fic, Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, I Regret Nothing!, happy christmas!, night before christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_and_a_rose/pseuds/ten_and_a_rose
Summary: Something vaguely resembling "A Visit from Saint Nicholas," Doomsday Fix-it Style.





	Christmas on Doomsday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goingtothetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/gifts), [chiaroscuroverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroverse/gifts), [Lvslie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvslie/gifts), [lunaseemoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/gifts), [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts), [Skyler10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/gifts).



> Oh, I forgot to add - yes, I'm aware Doomsday aired in July. But what rhymes with July easily? ;)

‘Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the Tardis  
Not a creature was sleeping, though Rose found it hardest;  
For the stockings they’d hung from the fireplace true  
Declared, “Santa, the Doctor is looking for you!”  
  
Once Rose would have laughed at a notion so jolly;  
Father Christmas! Well all that was simply child’s folly.  
But now she was singing a much diff’rent tune,  
For ‘twas  _Santa_  who’d  _saved_  them that dark day in June!

You see Torchwood was careless and awfully thick -  
They’d been poking the Void like a child with a stick!  
And despite how it cut the Doctor to the quick,  
He feared Daleks  _and_  Cybermen they’d never lick.  
  
So he sent Rose to Pete’s World, far out of harm’s way,  
Giving her in the matter not really much say.  
Though the sacrifice, it was a  _dear_  price to pay,  
He was not going to lose her to death - not today.

But our Rose was no shrinking violet, not at all!  
She would never stay on the wrong side of that wall.  
With just one button’s push she returned to his side.   
“Never gonna leave you,” she said, naught to hide.  
  
The Doctor’s hearts warred with his head, amplifying  
His dread of this storm and his fear of Rose dying.  
But despite himself now there was just no denying  
They would stand together - or they would die trying.

Rest assured that this story does happily end,  
Though on her slipping fingers Rose could not depend.  
With a cry she fell fast, the Void pulling her in!  
But ‘tis here, darlings… Christmas miracles begin.

Rose assumed, just at first, that she was dead or dreaming  
When the clatter of  _hooves_  and  _sleigh bells_  came a-streaming!  
But then  _out_  of the Void shot a cloud of fine snow  
And behind it  _eight reindeer_ with _Santa_ in tow! ****  
  
With just one outstretched arm and a twist of his head  
Father Christmas had pulled her right into his sled.  
And he was just in time, the Void inches from view  
Now she gasped in shock as out the window they flew!

With one look around her, her shock turned quite merry;  
She was flying with  _Santa_ ,  _reindeer_  on the carry!  
She looked to the ground and she turned toward the sky;  
She searched every sight with her hopes very high.  
  
From her perch she saw nary a sign of their foe.  
No more Daleks in air, no Cybermen below.  
Had they done it? They must have! She whooped with pure joy!  
The battle was over – it had worked, their daft ploy!  
  
Santa chuckled as back toward the window they drew  
Where the Doctor stood gaping when they burst right through!  
Reindeer slid to a stop before solid white wall  
Where the Void had sealed over, rescuing them all.  
  
The commotion ceased and the reality hit  
And both Rose and the Doctor fell speechless with it.  
They were stunned beyond words and shocked beyond measure;  
The day had been saved by a fat man with treasure!  
  
The Doctor shook out of his reverie first;  
He dodged all eight reindeer as if he would burst.  
The danger was vanquished with Rose still alive,  
Alive, whole, and  _with him_ , right there by his side!

She leapt and he reached at the very same time;  
They collided into an embrace so sublime  
That old Santa’s eyes glittered with bright, joyful tears  
‘Til with heartiest laughter he sang, “Oh, my dears!”  
  
He climbed down from his bench and stood patient beside  
As the pair before him gentled fears and dried eyes  
Finally they turned round both happily gleaming  
“Transdimensional being?” the Doctor asked, beaming.  
  
Santa winked and replied, “Close, Time Lord, but not quite.”  
The Doc sputtered while Rose simply laughed with delight.  
Then she turned a bit quiet, recalling their strife;  
She murmured, “Thank you so much for saving my life.”  
  
Suddenly a bit shy, she stood up on her toes,  
And she kissed old Saint Nicholas’ cheek, our dear Rose.  
If his face grew one (several) shades redder in hue  
Well, he never let on; he had more work to do.  
  
So he said not a word but went straight to retrieving  
The gift for them both that he would soon be leaving.  
A small golden box it was, meant for Rose’s hand,  
So he placed it there gently and said, “understand.  
  
“Understand, my young Rose, what this box has inside.  
‘Tis your greatest wish granted; you should caref’ly decide.”  
“How did you know?” she blurted; and he replied,  
“Oh, from  _Santa_ , sweet girl, no one’s wishes can hide.”  
  
Father Christmas then looked to the Doctor and said,  
As he tapped him, but gingerly, on the forehead,  
“As for you, youngster, foolish Time Lord, you will rue  
If you squander this precious gift  _she’s_  giving  _you.”_  
  
Before either of them could recover their wits  
Santa turned with a jerk, to his sleigh he did flit.  
Then by laying a finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, a great whirlwind arose.  
  
The tumult obscured him and his trademark white beard,  
Then abruptly as he’d arrived, he disappeared.  
He left Rose and the Doctor both wide eyed anew;  
At the place where he’d been, snow had melted to dew.  
  
Finally Rose tore her eyes from the spot and just stared  
Disbelievingly at the gold box, unprepared.  
“Rose?” the Doctor said softly. “I don’t understand.  
Just what has he given you? What’s in your hand?”  
  
Tears had sprung to her eyes and, a lump in her throat,  
She said, “Doctor, I do not want this if  _you_  don’t.”  
She angled the box she held and there he read  
The words BAD WOLF etched into it, glowing gold thread.  
  
“What?” the Doctor cried. “No! No, I took it all out!”  
“Seems you missed a spot,” Rose murmured, now fraught with doubt.  
Did he not want her, or did he still not understand  
Just what this wish was that she held in her hand?  
  
The Doctor looked panicked, so she took a deep breath.  
She mustered the courage to say two words. “My death.”  
His face turned quite ashen, quite white and quite cold,  
But she went on, whispr’ing, “I wished not to get old.”  
  
He looked staggered and finally light dawned ‘cross his face.  
His frightened look faded; something else took its place.  
“I wished I was like you, that we were together.  
I wished I could stay to give you  _your_  forever.”  
  
He found his voice and the hope there broke her heart  
Even as he asked, dumbfounded, “Never apart?  
But you wouldn’t be human, and how can I take it?  
If you came to hate me I know I’d never make it.”  
  
With a sigh she caressed his cheek tenderly, smiled;  
“You’re not taking, I’m giving, you git,” she replied.  
Then she drew him in close for their first kiss, she did;  
As their lips met her thumb flipped open the box lid.  
  
Pure bright light flooded everywhere, white as the snow  
Father Christmas arrived with, it seemed so long ago.  
Suddenly she saw timelines, saw them race and fall,  
But she saw that the brightest and longest of all…  
  
Was she and the Doctor, tightly knit, almost twinned,  
Moving so far beyond she could not see the end.  
When the light ebbed away she had two beating hearts  
And a lifespan where she knew  _forever_  would start.  
  
Happily ever after is the end of our story,  
But it brings us back to the beginning full glory.  
Where Rose and the Doctor settled down in their bed,  
Waiting to hear sleigh bells and see again Santa’s sled.  
  
They wanted to thank him for his gift beyond price,  
To assure him they’d taken all of his advice.  
But while it was sweet and so awfully nice,  
They should have known it was unneeded that night.  
  
Santa, we know, sees but does not like to be seen.  
And so it was that night, as if in a dream,  
That both Rose and the Doctor did think they heard bells,  
But awoke Christmas morning not knowing much else.

They dashed to the library, to their stockings to see  
They were filled to the brim, presents beneath the tree.  
Then Rose saw on the mantel, sitting just right there  
Was a note in the finest hand, written with care.  
****  
It read simply  
_Dear Doctor, my dearest sweet Rose,_  
_‘Twas my pleasure. Remember – Santa Claus always knows._


End file.
